Shadowhunter High School
by Ravencaw
Summary: What happens when Clace , Malec , and Izzy are forced to go to public high school? IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ IT. Also, rated M for some smutty ideas I'm think of for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going away from the story line, and creating a new one. Valentine is in hiding, the Lightwoods are in Idris being held on suspicion of helping him, and Jocelyn is still in her coma. Jace and Clary were never broken up by Valentine. Luke is working with the Clave to find Valentine and the cup. It's going to be about two years from the original Valentine fight. I've only read the first book but this idea came to me so please bear with me as I read them all. Also, everyone's the same age. PS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JACE'S LAST NAME IS IT'S TOO CONFUSING. I picked Herondale as the one in my story. And no Jace history drama just Jace whose dad died when he was little.**

* * *

As the door to the classroom swung open everyone's eyes took in the five new eleventh graders. A tall brunette wearing a tight t-shirt and skinny jeans walked through the door like she owned the place. Next a guy with gorgeous blonde hair and gold eyes walked in holding hands with a petite red-head. Lastly came in the two guys one had magnificent blue eyes and close cropped brown hair he was walking hand in hand with an asian guy with strange clothing. It wasn't their looks or their coupling that made people stare though, it was the tattoos and the scars. The red-headed girl had several pale scars running down her cheek and small white lines all over her arms. On one arm she had a weird tattoo, as did everyone else in the group. The teacher too had to stare in surprise she thought, "What happened to these poor children." She shook herself out of her state of shock, and cleared her throat nervously, "Y-you are the new kids," she said failing miserably to sound collected. The blonde one, leaning up against the teachers desk, said, "By the angel! How did you know!" The little redheaded one smacked him on the shoulder he turned and looked at her, she just shook her head no. Isabelle, noticing things going badly, said quickly, "Yes, Mrs…?" The teacher was shocked at the way the blonde boy disrespected her, but appreciated the brunette's attitude saying, "Abernathy, Ms. Abernathy, and you all?" Isabelle once again spoke up before the blonde could be snarky, "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. The one with blue eyes is my brother Alec. His boyfriend is Magnus Bane. An-," Isabelle was interrupted by the rude one, "I'm Jace and this is my girlfriend, Clary Fray." The teacher directed them to seats in the back. And started class, "Today we will be discussing what happened in America during World War II." "Who can tell me who was president at the time." When no one raised their hand the teacher sighed, "O-," Jace interrupted her saying, "Franklin Roosevelt." She saw the red head lean over and whisper something to him, making him roll his eyes. "Clary, care to share with the class?" She blushed deep red, "I was telling him he needs to raise his hand to speak during a lecture." "And why Miss. Fray doesn't he know that." Jace looked over biting back a snarky reply about all the things the teacher didn't know letting Clary say, "The Lightwoods, Magnus, and Jace were all home schooled until umm.." Jace looked over at Clary sadly, " Her mom's in a coma, my dads dead, nobody knows who Magnus' parents even are, and Mr. and Mrs. lightwood have been...detained," He said that last word in a growl shocking everyone at the feral noise the boy made. Nobody spoke a word everyone looking at the new kids wondering what sort of lives these tattooed, scarred, parentless teenagers lived before this. The class by this time all started talking to each other. Ms. Abernathy seemed to surprised to say anything. Clary looked really upset and Jace leaned over saying loud enough for everyone to hear, "Clary, love, don't bother with these mundanes. Clearly we are too interesting to bear." The class stared in confusion at the boys words wondering what exactly mundanes are. Ms. Abernathy sighed, "Jace go to the office." Jace looked confused, "What office and why." "The principals office young man, you are disrupting class." He looked over at Clary she said, "That means your in trouble Jace. I warned about being less snarky, not every adult is like Hodge." That name made him growl again, saying harshly, "Say that name again Clary." She looked at him as though this didn't faze her saying, "HODGE let you get away with God knows what since you were ten, Jace Herondale, now he and everyone else is gone so just deal with it." Tears streamed down her face, and the boy said to her, "Look at what he let Hugo do to you, and the Cup, Clary he stole it from you." At this point Isabelle said, "Guys, seriously, work this out at home. We don't need people knowing about us or our past, asking questions." Magnus sighed, "I hate this place already."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time lunch had come around the entire school was buzzing about the strange new kids. Some kids said that they were released from a crazy asylum. Others whispered that they were the ones who killed Jace's father and put Clary's mother in the coma. When they walked into the cafeteria everyone stared at them with open interest. "Jace, man, good job on make us all seem like freaks." Jace rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth, but Clary grabbed Jace's arm and pulled him to the doors. Magnus, Isabelle, and Alec were much less interesting than those two, so everyone went back to lunch. In the hallway Jace followed Clary to an empty classroom, Clary glared at him and said, "Sit down." He rolled his eyes and sat down. Clary said to him, sadness tingeing her voice, "Jace, please just do as I explained to you at the Institute. We all hate this, being ogled at because of our scars and runes and odd backstory. Stop bringing up words like mundane and phrases like "the cup" and "by the angel", and please just be nice to the teachers." Jace felt really bad about his behavior, seeing how badly it upset Clary. He got up, and moved over to her, "I'm sorry. This is just hard for me. I've never been regulated by what I say and do." He pulled Clary into a hug, "I didn't mean to make this harder for everyone." "Just apologize to them tonight back at the Institute, please." He pulled away from their hug and kissed her pulling back saying, "I will I promise." "Good, let's get something to eat." Izzy, Alec, and Magnus were sitting at an otherwise empty table all eyeing the food they got with disgust. Clary and Jace walked in and it got silent, but they just ignored it and walked over to the table. Clary looked at their faces and laughed, "I should've mention that it's safest to buy a bag of chips or something to tide you over, than the school food." Magnus said, "I've seen some weird shit as a downworlder, but this is some new kind of weird." Jace snapped, "Don't say "downworlder" Magnus." Everyone looked at him surprised Jace said, "Sorry, this isn't easy for any of us, and I'm not making it any better. We should all heed Clary's advice and keep the shadow world to ourselves." Everyone looked at Clary surprised she could force this change on Jace so quickly, he apologized and whispered shadow, "Clary," Izzy started. "You have some magic in your words." She just leaned her head on Jace's shoulder smiling contentedly.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch Clary left Jace to go to art class while he and Alec went to gym class. Magnus opted for extra science, while Izzy headed over to the drama class.

Clary:

As she walked into art class she noticed she was the first one there. She picked a sit in a far dark corner, hoping to remain invisible. It was hard to have people staring at her scars and runes all the time. The teacher, hearing someone enter turned around to see her sitting on her chair. He was surprised to recognize the new girl he went over and said, "Clary Fray?" She jumped slightly surprised, but quickly relaxed seeing one of her mothers artists friends Stev Laurent. "Stev! I haven't seen you for a few years!" She hugged him he laughed and stepped back, "So," He said, "How's Jocelyn I haven't seen her in months." He knew something was wrong as Clary stepped back sadly she said, "She's in a coma." "How?" Clary looked uncertain, as if she couldn't decide what to say, "Umm we, uh, don't really know. It's like she's asleep, and can't wake up." Stev took a few steps back, and really looked at Clary, other students were coming in now and looking at the new girl with Mr. Laurent. "Clary, what happened to you!" She hesitated eyeing the other students watching the strange interaction, "It's a really long story Ste- Mr. Laurent." He looked confused at the sudden formality, and turned realizing other students had entered and were watching. "Later then, Clary." He cleared his throat, and started class.

Jace / Alec:

He was surprised by the simplicity of the class, and how hard it seemed to some kids. They were "warming up" as they called it Jace saw it as a stroll in the park. They walked back and forth across the gymnasium doing weird stretches, the gym teacher calling out stuff like, "Grapevines" and "butt-kickers" he watched as kids struggled to do the odd twisted move called Grapevines, and laughed out loud at the butt-kickers. Alec seemed amused to, "Clary said this would be a good class for us, but my God is this odd." "I know right. I'm used to real warm-ups like running laps around the Institute's training room for an hour or punching a punching bag for awhile, but this?" The teacher, let them sit out and watch seeing how they were new and not having brought gym clothes, turned and looked at the boys. He had to admit they were well muscled he then said to them, "You might want to switch into the advanced gym class then, boys." Jace looked skeptical at what advanced could possibly mean to this mundane. The teacher saw the look saying, "Just go to the upstairs gym and watch." Jace and Alec made their way up to the gym walking in they saw kids running around the track, and others lifting weights in a small weight room built in. "This looks at least a little less pathetic, Alec." The boy just mumbled, "How I hate this mundane world."

Magnus:

He sat a table in the back waiting for the class to start. Clary said he would enjoy the experiments they occasionally did with chemicals in this class."Hey Fag." He whipped around at the insult, "What the hell did you just call me?" "Fag," the guy said again unblinkingly. "Ah, as I thought. Clary warned me and Alec that this would happen. I believe her words were something like some fuckheads like to pick on gay people because they have no balls of their own." The guy turned purple with rage, and Magnus continued, "Nicer though because Clary has class. Now, fuckhead, I just want to say, take five fucking steps back and think before you pick on the fag." Magnus knew he couldn't reveal himself as a warlock, but he did know that he could will his cat eyes to be seen by Mundanes. The purple-headed bully, looked shock and backed up so fast he knocked over a chair. Catching the teachers attention, "Everything all right Drake?" "Y-yes Mr. Kyle everythings fine." "Young man, not you Drake, please come up here your new correct?" Magnus willed his cat eyes back to be hidden again, and turned around politely, "Yes I am sir." "Name please." "Magnus Bane." "Interesting name," the teacher took in the boys odd appearance. They boy seemed to be wearing dark eyeliner, and his clothes were an odd mix. Torn jeans, with very scuffed up worn leather shoes, a loose gray button up shirt, and, what made it the most odd, a long black coat reaching his kneecaps. "Okay, here's the textbook we're working out of. You know stoichiometry?" "Nope." "Periodic Table of the Elements." "Say what now?" The teacher sighed, "Homeschooled, am I right." The teen got a funny look on his face and winked, "You could say that." With that Magnus walked back to his seat.

Izzy:

Izzy loved her drama class, being new she just watched people on stage acting like imbeciles. Her story is short with no drama, ironically, she just watched and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, back at the Institute, everyone split up like they normally did, Jace and Clary went up to one of their rooms. The same with Magnus and Alec. Izzy just went to her room alone, though she didn't mind.

Jace and Clary:

They arrived in Jace's room right as the door closed he swung around, and kissed Clary. "I have wanted to do that all day." Clary giggled, "Like I said you get in trouble at school for kissing." Jace growled slightly, "What if they caught us doing this…" With that he lift Clary up, and she wrapped her legs around Jace's waste kissing him passionately. She pulled back slightly breathless, "Oh we'd be suspended from school for a month." He laughed and set her down, "I suppose we should start on this rotten homework." "Yeah, it's better to get it out of the way. Then we can do whatever we want. Hunt demons, Train…." "Kiss." "Jace Herondale, you have a one track mind." He grinned, "Yes, I most certainly do." She laughed, and they set out their homework. "We should start on the classes we have together which is everything, but gym and art. We should thank Luke for that." "Oh I'll thank him when he returns with the cup, and, hopefully, a dead Valentine." "Yeah, well he wants to make sure we don't just train or goof around all the time. He wants us to learn something." "I learned that I despise mundane learning." Clary smiled, "At least they finally have some clue as to where Valentine is." "They've had several so called clues, Clary. All were ruses set up by Valentine to throw us off track." "Homework, Jace." "Fine," He sighed.

Magnus and Alec:

Magnus had Alec's shirt off before the door was even shut. He was kissing him and moving him toward the bed quickly. Alec pulled away laughing, "Uh Mag, not while everyone's home and we have a huge stack of work to do." Magnus sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know." "How was science then," Said Alec putting his shirt back on. Magnus laughed, "It was great until some douchenozzle called me a Fag." Alec sighed wearily, knowing his boyfriends quick temper, "And you did what exactly." Magnus smiled, "My real eyes may have popped out of the glammer." "And…" "I called him a fuckhead." "Magnus…" "DO NOT, start with me Alec. I will not have people insult me. I may be sixteen years old, but I am still the high-warlock of this city. It's bad enough I'm going to mundane school, I do not need stories of mundanes bullying me getting around to my followers." Alec just sighed. "So, unless you are trying to start a fight I suggest we start on our homework."

Izzy:

She arrived in her room tossing her book bag on the floor. She walked towards her closet to change, she needed to work out some stress. She pulled open the door, and found Church in there glaring at her wagging his tail maliciously. "Church," She sighed, "If you keep invading my room I will cut your tail off, and don't look at me like that it's your own fault." Church left hissing loudly at Izzy. She changed to work out clothes and headed towards the training room. She went the long way, Luke had told her to at least attempt to keep Jace and Clary and Magnus and Alec from doing anything. She walked past her brothers room slowing down. She was about to knock, but she heard Mangus shout "DO NOT…" so she kept walking down to Clary's room she knocked and entered, but they weren't in there. She walked down to Jace's room she heard him say, "rotten homework…" and she just kept on going. Repeating her route slightly to get to the staircase. She walked down to the training room and began stretching. She started on the punching bag, her day of stress kicking in she hit it until her fists hurt. She then proceeded to run laps for awhile until she couldn't breathe. Tired she lay down on a mat (for hand-to-hand training) and she fell asleep.

**Let me know if you want me to continue**


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later Izzy awoke with a start, she got up noticing it was getting dark out. She got up quickly, and went to shower and arrange some take-out for everyone's dinner.

Jace and Clary:

Homework lasted for ten minutes before the kissing resumed. Books and papers spread all over Jace's bed were now being hastily shoved aside by him and Clary. Just as Jace sent his math book crashing on the floor he found Clary on top of him. Her little hands exploring beneath his shirt. He moaned slightly, and moved them so he was on top of Clary. His hands wandered over her body with free reign. Clary tugged Jace's shirt up and over his head tossing it carelessly to the side. Jace quickly repaid the favor hands moving almost unrestricted over her chest. His hands moved around to her back quickly undoing the clasp of her bra. He tossed it aside and continued feeling her torso.

Magnus and Alec:

For half an hour Magnus stayed mad at Alec, but looking up from his chemistry book he saw Alec frowning at his history text with his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. Magnus set his chemistry book aside and was on Alec before Alec looked up. Magnus bit at Alec's lower lip making Alec moan taking that opportunity he plunged his tongue into Alec's mouth. Magnus gently pushed Alec onto his back and continued kissing him. Whenever one needed to breathe the other simply moved down to the neck or chest shirts having been long ago removed.

Izzy:

After her shower, and ordering a pizza she went to get Jace, Clary, Magnus, and Alec. Still half asleep she walked into Jace's room without knocking. She gasped at what she saw: Jace on top of Clary both of them shirtless. Jace swore and Clary blushed attempting to cover herself up. Izzy blushed furiously, "I am so sorry! Pizza's coming." She rushed out and closed the door leaning against it to calm herself. She heard Jace say, "I can't find my damn shirt." Clary answered him, "Me either." "Damn it." She heard scuffling and quickly walked away. Next she approached Alec's room cautiously, this time though. She could tell from the moans that she was interrupting them. She knocked loudly and said, "Pizza's coming. Downstairs and dressed in ten or Jace will eat it all." She heard more scuffles and bangs as they stopped what they were doing. She went downstairs to get money from the food fund Luke had left for them.

Ten minutes later Magnus and Alec were downstairs still red and breathing hard from their makeout session. They came across a weird scene in the kitchen; Jace and Clary were both pointedly not looking at each other and Izzy was blushing furiously. Magnus also noticed that both Clary and Jace had rumpled hair. He grinned wickedly saying, "I guess we weren't the only one breaking rules this afternoon." Izzy's red face turned almost purple, and Clary was blushing too. Clary said, "I'm going to eat in my room. Alone." She rushed off quickly looking humiliated. Jace hissed at Izzy, "Thanks a lot Isabelle." Slamming his pizza down he left quickly, they all heard the door to the weapons room open and Jace slamming it shut violently. Alec looked at his sister, "What did you do Izzy?" She look really upset, "I fell asleep and when I went to get them for dinner….I didn't knock first." She too left the kitchen, and went to eat alone. Magnus and Alec looked at each other, just shaking their heads at their messed up little family.


	6. Chapter 6

The next school day was far less dramatic, at least if you asked Magnus or Alec it was. They all walked into the first class of the day. They were the last ones again, and everyone stared at them again. Izzy was the same as yesterday walking around like she was queen of the world, and Magnus and Alec held hands. The only difference was between Clary and Jace, several people noticed that they didn't hold hands and she walked ahead of him with her head down. One girl in particular noticed this, her name was Lexy. Lexy had thought that Jace was really hot, and wanted a chance at him. Everyone took their seats, and class began as normal as it had been before the shadowhunters arrived.

Jace:

He sighed inwardly during history class, Clary was really upset about last night. She refused to look at him or Izzy. He understood completely, that was the farthest they've ever gone together. But he'd hoped when he went to her room after he calmed down it would be ok. He had knocked on her door, he heard some muffled movements. Eventually he opened the door and saw Clary laying in bed pretending to be asleep. He sighed miserably laying his head on his desk receiving a quick, "Head up !" From Ms. Abernathy. He put his head up and rolled his eyes when she turned around. He didn't retain any information from the lecture that day.

Lexy:

She noticed Jace was looking unhappy, and tired too. She wondered if today she could make a move on him. She noticed him in advanced gym yesterday he was well muscled and had really cool hair. She liked boys with tattoos, and she saw several on him. She was a thin tall blonde girl admittedly not very smart, but made up for it in in cruelness. She wanted Jace therefore she would have Jace.

Clary:

She could barely pay attention in class that morning. She watched Jace he seemed upset, and she felt really bad she was just really embarrassed about last night. Everything was going great until Izzy walked in. Then she and Jace had to spend five minutes locating their shirts and separating their homework. Jace was embarrassed too she could tell, his way of showing it was different than hers. She withdrew until she felt she could deal with the situation, Jace just got more cranky and snarky than he usually was. She knew he came to talk to her last night, she pretended to be asleep she could smell that he had been in the weapons room polishing and cleaning weapons. That was his favorite activity to do when he was upset. Clary just didn't know what to say or do.

Izzy:

Izzy smelled trouble, she had thoroughly humiliated and upset Clary last night. Clary wouldn't even look at her or Jace this morning, but someone was looking at Jace. A blonde girl kept glancing over him, she felt intense dislike for this girl. Her clothes were all very expensive and neatly pressed. She had a snobby air to her, and Izzy knew she needed to fix things fast.

Clary continued to ignore Jace and Izzy all day, at lunch she said she needed to go research something in the library. So they ate without her there. Jace ate a lot considering he skipped dinner last night, and Magnus was having fun with Alec discretely turning his chips into worms while he wasn't looking. "Magnus Bane!" Alec shouted, earning him a few stares. Alec glared at Magnus, and Magnus looked at him innocently, "Whatever could it be Alec, dear." Alec just rolled his eyes, and threw his lunch away.

Jace:

He walked into gym class, advanced now, wearing shorts and a tank top. His arms showed off more runes and scars, but he really didn't even notice them anymore. After talking briefly to the teacher about the rules he went over to lift weights. He picked up 50 pounders that barely strained his muscles any more, and began to lift. His muscles rippled in his arms, and he noticed he was being stared at. He looked and saw a blonde prissy girl looking at him. He understood why, I mean come on he was gorgeous and toned, he just shook his head no, rolled his eyes and turned around. The girl was still staring, so he confronted her, "Yes?" "Oh, nothing. You're new right." He rolled his eyes barely containing his annoyance with the girl, "Yes." She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, "What do you do that gets you so many scars and muscles." He'd had it with the girl, even if he wasn't with Clary he would never pick her. She was privileged, wore all pink, and he knew that she couldn't fight if her life depended on it. "Listen," Jace said tersely. "I'm with Clary, and I love her." "Well you two didn't seem so happy this morning." Jace racked his weights looked at her and replied, "You couldn't handle me if you tried. Now move." He shoved her aside, gently enough so she wasn't hurt, but roughly enough to drive the point home. He missed the death glare she gave him, but he would soon realize that high school was really a vicious place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taking so long to update this! Last trimester of senior year so I'm always busy or tired. I'm still writing though, and I WILL finish this story I promise!**

After school that day Clary went and spent several hours with her mom at the hospital. When she finally arrived at the institute she noticed it was very dark. Clary walked into the foyer and found Jace waiting patiently for her arrival. "Where is everybody?" Asked Clary. Jace, smirking slightly, answered, "Izzy felt bad and wanted us to deal with this. She, apparently, sent Magnus and Alec on a wild goose chase after Chairman Meow." "He's gone again?" Jace sighed, " No, actually Izzy catnapped him." For the first time all day Clary smiled, "Magnus is going to kill her." "Yes, he is." Jace's expression got serious, " Clary I-" Before he could say anything else Clary started talking. "Listen, Jace about the other night...Can we just forget it ever happened?" Jace grinned at her, "Yes, I'd love that." With that they went and started their homework.

Magnus:

"Damn it!" Shouted Magnus. "Babe! Quiet down," said Alec. "Where is my fucking cat?!" "You do realize that the Chairman runs away every other day right?" "Your point," growled Magnus? "Well, he always come back." "Until he doesn't, Alec." With a sigh they continued their search for the Chairman.

Izzy:

Izzy followed Magnus and Alec while they searched for Chairman Meow waiting for the perfect time to release him. She was caught up in thoughts of Mundane school. I can't believe I have my first test tomorrow. Well, she conceded, my first test that doesn't involve violence. She sighed wearily, Izzy set the Chairman down and left to go home.

Alec:

"Chairman! Mag I found him." "Is he okay?" Shouted Magnus. "Yeah he looks fine. He-wait a second!" "What?" "Izzy." "Izzy what?" "Take the Chairman I have to make a phone call." Alec took out his cell phone and dialed Izzy, who answers after three rings. "Iz. Would you like to explain to me how the Chairman got out, but is not dirty at all…." "Ale-" "AND," shouts Alec interrupting Izzy. "Has glitter in his fur?" "Al, you do realize your boyfriend is the king of glitter right?" "Not today. I told him to stow the glitter at school. We're already gay we don't need him wearing eyeliner and glitter." "He picked it up in his room then." "MAGNUS DOES NOT OWN PINK GLITTER IZZY!" "Fine," Izzy sighed. "I felt bad about the fight I caused with Clary and Jace and wanted to get everyone out of the institute so they could fix it." "They could've done that on their own you know." "Well some blonde bitchy girl was staring at Jace all during history class today, so I figured sooner is better than later." Alec hung up and told Magnus what he found out. "I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" With that Magnus summoned a portal and disappeared. Alec sighing began running back to the institute.

Clary and Jace:

"Ummm-," Jace began awkwardly. "Yeah?" questioned Clary wondering why Jace was acting nervous. "It's just...Well I think I should tell you, but I don't know." "Well tell me and I can give you the answer," she teased. "That blonde girl from history, Lexy?" "Yeah," Clary tensed. "She tried to hit on me today. I of course told her no and that I love you. Besides she wears pink and probably couldn't take a punch like you can," Jace said in a rush. Clary smiled and kissed Jace and said, "I'll be happy to test your she-can't-take-a-punch theory tomorrow." With that they turned back to their homework.


End file.
